


[Podfic of] Out of Orbit

by klb



Category: Paper Towns - John Green
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by klb of a fic by marketchippie</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Out of Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/45610) by Marketchippie. 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BPaper%20Towns%5D%20Out%20of%20Orbit.mp3) | **Size:** 3.2 MB | **Duration:** 2:18

  
---  
  
From the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology I. The entire work can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/249564.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes (crossposted from 2011): marketchippie is a hero for capturing Margo's voice so well. I'm not sure I did the story justice in the end; I wish I'd had more time to spend with it. But I did really love it, and I hope that came through.


End file.
